Forget
by Pixie Child
Summary: They all have things they have to forget...
1. Faith

Faith knows what she is doing is bad. She promised her mother that she would never let a man touch her the way one is now, that she would never have sex until she was married, so he couldn't knock her up and abandon her, and that if would always be 'making love' and never fucking. 'But really,' she thinks, 'what right did she have to expect these things from me when she couldn't even walk from the couch to the bathroom to throw up because she was so drunk or stoned?'  
  
Almost unconchously, the girl grinds into her partners' hips, and winses as she feels him come to life. She is reminded of when she was six, and one of her mum's boyfriends had gone into her room after her mother had passed out, forced her faded pink panties down, and pushed himself all the way inside of her, covering her face with a pillow so she couldn't scream, before leaving her room, broken and crying silently, while gasping for air.  
  
Her curent 'love intrest' takes her hands, and she wraps her arms around his neck, rubbing herself against him in all the right places, until the memory goes away.  
  
Faith dances to forget, and sometimes, she thinks it almost works. 


	2. Xander

As he heads back to the library, he has the ridiculous fear that his father is going to jump out of a classroom and strangle him like he did when he was eight. Xander is terrified that his dad somehow heard the conversation with Larry and is going to punish him like he always said he would. His father used to always say how it wasn't right for he and Jessie to sleep over at each other's houses every other night, because boys shouldn't even sleep in the same room, or people would 'know what filthy faggots' they were.  
  
It feels like these big hands are closing around his throat, and he is eight again, at his father's mercy, his dangling in the air for what feels like forever as spots begin to dance across his vision, and he is dropped on the floor. The boy curls up into a ball, rocking back and forth; careful not to make a sound, in case it would enrage the giant monster that calls itself his father.  
  
But then the memory is pulled back into his subconscious, and he continues to his destination, still trembling, but keeps going because he has to. 


	3. Dawn

Dawn used to doodle little snails on all her notebook pages, and the teachers would get mad and call her mom, but Dawn didn't care. She was seven and it didn't matter because she thought her snails were cute and she liked them.  
  
Then one day she left the school binder on the kitchen table, Buffy reda it and told her that snails were really slugs and they left a slimey green poision whenever they moved.  
  
From then one, Dawn never drew another snail.  
  
~~  
  
When Dawn was eight, she saw her dad kissing a woman who wasn't her mom and asked him about it. He got mad and hit hir repeatidly, until she was coughing up blood and crying so hard she couldn't breath.  
  
Afterwards, he told her that he was sorry, and kissed her forhead, took her for ice-cream, and made her promise never to tell anyone about the lady or what he did to her.  
  
Dawn never told a soul.  
  
~~  
  
The day before she turned ten, her mother came into her room, abd told her to get some things together, because she was taking Dawn on a trip. 'Where?' Dawn asked. 'To my mothers' she told her daughter.  
  
When her bag was packed, she when down stairs and sees her sister ready to go. 'Where's dad?' she asked, but didn't get an answer, just a snort from the blonde.  
  
Then her mother's scream ripped through the house a moment later, and the next thing the girl knew, her mother was crumpled at the bottom of the stairs, not moving, and their dad was standing there. Dawn screamed and Buffy called the hospital.  
  
Dawn never forgot the image of her mother laying there, unconscious.  
  
~~  
  
Dawn sometimes wonders if these things really happened, or if the monks just had a sick sence of humor.  
  
Ha, ha, funny. A fake girl that wasn't around, but still had memories that made her sick. 


End file.
